Maika Yurihara
Maika Yurihara (由利原理火''Yurihara Maika'') is a character from Dai- Shogun Great Revolution. She originally appeared at the end of episode three The Sex Witch Houkouin Strikes, appeared in episode four Susanoo Hijacked! The Vicious Asai Hyogo! ''and became a supporting character in the series. Appearance maika yurihara 1.jpg Maika has long blonde hair, which reaches down to her back, along with long fringes covering the right side of her face and two pieces of stranded hair that sticks up at the top. Her hair resembles orange sometimes, along with blue eyes. She also had a star mark below her left eye. She also appears to have a pipe constantly in her mouth, making her known to be a smoker. She wears a long black cloak with red heels. However, underneath the cloak, she has a iron left arm and leg. She has a red scarf wrapped around her neck as she wears a sleeveless like jacket with a kimono top; exposing her cleavage, underneath the jacket and a skirt. Maika has a holster strap wrapping around her waist as she wields a heavy-duty gun on the side of her leg. Personality Maika is a short-tempered person, flipping and snapping out at her crew. If she sees something useful, she'll steal it, along with her henchmen. She can also be quite arrogant. She also suffers from seasickness, despite her being at sea. She is also crafty and fire-willed too. History Not really much about her history, except she's an pirate and an underling of Sakamoto Ryoma. It is also unclear what happened to her limbs, and how she has got them replaced with a iron arm and leg. Story She originally appeared at the end of episode 3, looming over the town, but appeared in broad daylight in Susanoo Hijacked! The Vicious Hyogo Asai. She is seen speaking with her henchmen about plotting to take a Onigami puppet. Relationships '''Allies' Sakamoto Ryoma- Maika serves Ryoma as the both of them seem to get along with each other very well. Chiharu and Kiriko Hattori- Maika had fought the kunoichi and the mixed-human since she was determined to take Susanoo away from Keiichiro without him knowing. Although she had the upper hand from both ladies, she still was outsmarted since she discharged her steal hand into her flying ship; allowing both Kiriko and Chiharu to set free after having them hostage, within a net. Keiichiro Tokugawa- Enemies Souji Okita- A member of the Shinsengumi. She lend Keiichiro a hand to help defeat Souji and her comrades from prevent them killing him. Abilities Maika possesses great abilities that she gave both Kiriko and Chiharu a hard time. She can dispatch her iron hand and fire it anywhere, although it backfired when it hit Ryoma and her ship. She also wields a gun. She also create the usage of her iron arm and leg to block attacks. She used the technique when Kiriko aimed her Shuriken at Maika as Maika blocked the attack and then removed her cape, revealing her iron arm and leg. Gallery Maika Yurihara/Image Gallery Trivia * Maika Yurihara shares the same voice actor as Ayame Sarutobi from the Gintama Universe, alongside with Sasha Braus from Attack on Titan in Japanese. References # http://www.crunchyroll.com/dai-shogun-great-revolution/ Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution Characters